


Encore, encore?

by TadashiRaiden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadashiRaiden/pseuds/TadashiRaiden
Summary: Shuichi tries to fix himself after "she's" gone.All that's left are the lost memories of their first encounter at Hope's Peak Academy.





	Encore, encore?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DRV3 oneshot!
> 
> I know it's really short but this was a simple warm-up for longer works I'll be starting soon.

[Shuichi’s POV]

 

I rubbed my face, which was still beating red after Kaito’s punch to my jaw as I drag myself upstairs. Everyone else went to bed. My eyes stared at my shoes that were leading to a room that was covered with the pits of despair. Maybe, just maybe, I could find a small piece of hope within _her_ Ultimate Lab. Looking at the piano themed door, I began to embrace myself to find dread and misery. Grabbing the doorknob, I turn it to find a dark room that has scattered music pieces all over the ground. I flipped the light switch.

The room lit up to reveal a grand piano, shelves of CDs of piano recordings, and even more pieces of famous music on the ground. I found myself looking through the shelves of recordings when I suddenly remembered the song she wished she could have played for me. “Clair de lune” it was, by Debussy. I decided to search for that, it was Kaede’s last wish to me, it was everything to listen to the last embodiment of her soul. Finally, I found it by the cassette player. It was like it was laid out for me.

Putting it in the cassette player, I pressed the play button and the song began to play. It soothed my mind and soul as the soft melody flew in one ear and came out the other. I sat down on the stool to the piano as I let the music engulf me in pieces. I could feel the tears fall down my face as my face turns red once more but this time it isn’t from a punch to snap me out of whatever despair state I was in. No, my face turned red because I was angry, at myself, at Monokuma, these were tears of hope. I promised Kaede that I would carry on, to survive with the others, to find the truth of this killing game.

  
“I _promise_ Kaede…” I mumble to myself, “I promise that I’ll carry out your final wish.”

After spending an hour in Kaede’s Lab, I finally went to my dorm which laid a few inches away from the courtyard. Entering my dorm, I threw my hat across the room and stripped out of my uniform before crawling into my bed. Slumber dawned in upon me, as I drifted off into a deep slumber…

* * *

_It’s the first day at Hope’s Peak Academy_ , I thought to myself. I could feel my whole body trembling as I stared at the gates of my new life. This was it. There’s no turning back now. I couldn’t turn back, I would be sent right back here by my Uncle who thought that this was a great opportunity for our entire family. I walked through the gates.

_Now, you can’t turn away Shuichi._

Taking a deep breath, I continued walking through the hallway of the academy. There appeared to be many different characters within the school. One girl ran around the hall with a guitar in her hands as she screamed out to another group of girls who were ahead in the hallway. My mind ignored the female as I focused on trying to find my homeroom before the final bell rang, signaling that we were late to class. Well, I was hoping for that bell.  
_It never came…_

What seemed like an eternity: I found my homeroom. Opening the sliding door, my eyes met with a female. She had blonde hair that was radiant as the sun itself, her skin was pale which made her look like an angel from above. My heart completely stopped as I could sense a majestic aura from her. It was engulfing me piece by piece like I was a piece of _Anmitsu_ . “Oh-!” She gasped, her lavender eyes judged me as she continued to speak. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Well...well..um..sorry I didn’t mean to..to..to..” My mind couldn’t comprehend any words or phrases at the moment. _Combining anything at this point would be great._ “..to...to.. disturb you.”

  
She began to giggle at me. “I’m guessing that you haven’t been to a real high school before. You definitely seem like you’re homeschooled.”

I could feel my face turning a bright pink. “Uh..I went to..a public high school..”

A small frown arose onto her face. “Oh, I was trying to make a joke.” Quickly a grin reappeared on her face. “Maybe this is why I’m the Ultimate Pianist instead of the Ultimate Comedian.”

_Ah, so that’s her talent._

“Ultimate Pianist? That seems like a better talent than I have,” I tell her.

The girl’s face reddened when I said that. “I think it’s just a normal talent, after all, I’ve been playing the piano since I could barely walk.”

“That’s still pretty impressive-!!” I reassure her, “I can barely play an instrument without the notes sounding like I smashed them with a wooden hammer.”

“Oh, you mean the pitches of the notes that you’re trying to play on the instrument? Or do you mean the different harmonies and melodies that intertwine with one and another?”

“I mean the whole idea of music as a whole.”

“You have to have a knack for it, I guess,” she muttered. Her eyes widen a bit when she realized something. _It must have been impo-_ “I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Kaede Akamatsu, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

I was shocked with her introduction. I thought that I’ve caught her name, but it seemed like we haven’t introduced each other properly. “Ah-ah, ah, it seems like an introduction has slipped from both of our minds. It’s my turn; I’m Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective.”

  
“A detective?” She hummed a bit, “That’s a way better talent. You get to solve mysteries and such!”

  
Without command, my hand lowered my hat over my eyes. Kaede clearly noticed this. Biting her bottom lip, she was trying to read me. “Touchy subject?”

  
Nodding a bit, I didn’t respond to her. She got up from the desk she was sitting at. Her icy cold hand touched my warm one. I couldn’t help but flinch a bit at this. Suddenly, she was leading me out of the room and down the hallway. We passed by a few more odd personalities on the way to wherever she was leading me to.

It was like I was under a hypnotic trance, I didn’t dare to question where this girl, who’ve I met, is leading me to. However, I completely and utterly trusted her with all my heart. We finally entered a grand room that was covered with lavish and refined with extravagant art pieces. In the center of the room stood a lone grand piano, which was an art piece of its own. Walking at the piano, my hand glazes across the side of the sugar pine as if I would never touch something this lush again.

Kaede sat down in front of the ivory keys of the piano. Cracking her knuckles before pressing her silky smooth fingers down on one of the keys. The piano cried out, echoing off the walls and bouncing in my ears like a bouncy ball. Then, a song began to form under her hands, as if she was painting without thinking. It was quite euphonious. My nerves settled down under the harmonic music that surrounded me.

What seemed like a lifetime ended in a few minutes.

Kaede looked up at me. “So what did you think of that?”

After a few seconds of silence, I finally mutter out, “It was marvelous, Kaede.”

She let out her sweet giggle from before. “I’m glad you enjoyed it!”  
“What was that song exactly?”

She sighed happily, “I’m glad you asked me Shuichi. It’s _Clair de lune_ , by Debussy. One of my personal favorites. I always play it when I’m in a down mood.”

“It’s quite enchanting, Kaede.” I say, sitting next to her on the bench. “You’re absolutely amazing.”

It pleased her to hear me say that to her. A bright smile covered her face as she looked at me. Reaching for my hat, she takes it off of my head gently. I could barely feel it come off of my head. Our eyes met for a moment before looking away. “I like you without your hat, Shuichi.” She said, her face painted with an array of hues of pinks and reds.

My face heated up at her comment. “O-Oh? T-thank you.”

“N-no really! You can see your eyes way better, they’re very pretty,” she tells me, “It’s like a starry night sky with a full moon shining down upon me. Reminds me of _Nocturne_ by Chaimovich, a very soothing song that makes you feel like time is slowing down all around you.”

“I’ve never heard that song before,” I told her.

“Would you like me to play that for you?” she asks.

“I would love you to play that…”


End file.
